


The Karaoke Machine

by Panda_kun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Frisk is a female here so I hope you guys don't mind, Post-Pacifist Route, Sibling Fluff, Sorry if you only came for Undyne and Alphys or Frisk, This is mostly just the skelebros by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_kun/pseuds/Panda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Papyrus comes home with a bulky machine in one arm and a Frisk in the other, Sans isn't really sure what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Karaoke Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wheezing. I just heard that Drop Pop Candy cover with Sans and Papyrus voice clips inserted and I just about died and had to write this. It’s so catchy and I couldn’t get this scene out of my head! So here, *throws at the internet* have my first Undertale fic and more importantly, have fun!
> 
> Also don’t be afraid to comment; criticism is heavily welcomed and please liSTEN TO THE SONG: https://soundcloud.com/luxiay-kuragon/drop-pop-candy-sans-papyrus

Living on the surface continued to be an experience. New things continually thrusted themselves at Sans and Papyrus with each day and they both eagerly held onto the new experiences with joy.

And as it so happened, today was no exception when Papyrus crashed through their front door with a bulky machine in one arm and Frisk in the other bellowing an enthusiastic, “SANS. OH MY GOD.”

Having his attention ripped away from the Mettaton programming he was somewhat invested in, Sans chuckled and waved his brother towards his position on the couch, not questioning Frisks attempts to wave a greeting to him upside down. Mettaton could wait and whatever that machine did to excite his brother was exciting him.

“What's up bro. You look like a skele-ton has been lifted off of you by the way you’re smiling.” The fact that Papyrus didn’t react to his pun meant that whatever was happening was big. Sans then patiently waited for what would happen next. Turns out, he didn’t have to wait too long.

The intensity of which Papyrus’ eyes glittered when his head whipped towards the couch would have been frightening if Papyrus’ excitement wasn’t so distracting and infectious. And as Sans expected, the sparkles in Papyrus’ eyes were blinding as he excitedly stumbled towards the couch to place Frisk beside himself. All Sans could manage was a quick hello to Frisk before his brother started sizing up their television to presumably start the set up of the machine.

“NYEH HEHE HEH! I’LL TELL YOU WHAT BROTHER!”

Mettaton’s face disappeared altogether from the TV screen as their cable box went flying across the room and landed with a loud crack. Oh well. They could deal with the damages later.

“FIRSK AND I WERE HANGING OUT AT ALPHYS AND UNDYNE’S PLACE WHEN THEY INTRODUCED ME TO THIS WONDERFUL MACHINE! IT’S A… ER…” Papyrus’s face shifted into a confused pout. "WHAT DID YOU SAY IT WAS CALLED AGAIN FRISK?”

The young child giggled at the taller skeletons animated actions. The term ‘Karaoke Machine’ passed their lips and giggled harder when his face instantly renewed into a glowing smile and repeated the term to himself as if he was afraid of forgetting it.

“ANYWAY, THEY SAID WE COULD BORROW IT! SO NATURALLY I INSTANTLY JUMPED, QUITE LITERALLY, AT THE OPPORTUNITY AND TOOK OFF FOR HOME WITH MY DESIGNATED KARAOKE PARTNER TO SHOW YOU THE MAGIC!”

The karaoke machine was hooked up to their television and had two short-wired microphones attached, making it impossible to sit on the couch with them in hand. It was an interesting piece of equipment making Sans curious as to what it could do.

Finally, after some frustrated Nyeh heh heh’s, Papyrus finished setting up and beamed at the totally unrelated scenic background images flashing by on their television screen.

“NOW WATCH THIS BROTHER! THERE’S AN ENTIRE PROCESS! FIRST WE LOOK INSIDE THIS MINI BOOK OF KNOWLEDGE,” a small blue book had now appeared from the depths of his scarf and thrown towards Sans. Curious, he glanced inside and saw a list of numbers beside short sentences. They looked like song titles based on the ambiguity of each phrase.

“THEN WE INPUT THE NUMBER OF THE SONG WE WANT,” Frisk then scrambled off the couch and pulled a remote from her pocket and punched in a number she seemed to already know. All of a sudden music erupted from their speakers and Papyrus excitedly squirmed on the spot.

“NOW WE FOLLOW THE WORDS THAT POP UP,” the bulky microphones that laid abandoned on the floor were now held by Papyrus and Frisk. “AND SING!”

Then with that, all hell broke loose.

Sans could only clutch his stomach and laugh while trying to hold in the pearls of tears that threatened to spill from his eye sockets. Their performance was complete with their own set of twirls and shimmies that had him in stitches. The passion the two possessed as he watched everything unfold from the couch was just too much.

The song on the other hand was an entirely different thing on its own. It involved dogs and constantly tried to ask a probably philosophical question as to who let the dogs out. Hands down his favourite parts was when the two had stumbled with the speed of the lyrics but continued to sing and twirl along unabashedly.

When the song neared it’s end, the sparkle in Papyrus’ eyes returned at full power asking what Sans thought about the machine’s capabilities. Frisk’s flushed face, due to the nature of their performance, also waited expectantly for his answer.

“Well bro, I knew you had a bone to pick with that annoying dog in the underground but I never knew you would ever sing a song about it.” Papyrus’ squawk at the mention of the pun filled Sans with the same amount of mirth that their karaoke session did. Good ol’ Papyrus.

“Relax Pap, I’m just rattling your bones. I thought it was pretty cool, especially with those dance moves. Did Frisk teach you those?”

Papyrus instantly perked at those words and Frisk beamed at Sans excited that he had enjoyed their little show. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Frisk pushed him towards her microphone and proudly plunked herself in his spot.

It looked like no one was going to answer his question judging by how everything was happening all to quickly for his tastes. Soon, he found himself standing with a microphone shoved into his hand by an excited Papyrus while a determined Frisk punched in a new string of numbers on the remote.

By the time Sans came to his senses to understand what was happening, it was too late to protest.

“I’M GLAD YOU ENJOYED WATCHING FRISK AND I USE THE KARAOKE MACHINE BROTHER! SHE HELPED ME PLANNED THIS SO YOU TOO COULD EXPERIENCE THE SAME RUSH OF SONG POWER WE DID. I HOPE YOU ARE READY!”

Sans was not ready. He wanted out and now. But at the same time Papyrus looked so happy… Maybe if he told him he was too lazy to sing he would drop the idea? A last ditch effort to talk Papyrus out of this was made but Papyrus seemed to have the gift of perfect timing before Sans could start.

“GAAH! I’M SO EXCITED! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS SANS! WHEN I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE MINI BOOK OF KNOWLEDGE EARLIER TODAY, THE SONG YOU’VE HAD STUCK IN YOUR HEAD WAS THERE. AND TO BE TRUTHFUL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE WANTED TO SING THIS WITH YOU FOR A WHILE NOW SINCE IT IS ALSO STUCK IN MY HEAD!”

Welp. There went all reason for him to wimp out of this.

With a sigh, Sans resigned to his fate. Whatever song Papyrus thought was stuck in his head, if Papyrus wanted to do this, he would do it for him.

At least, that was his philosophy until the song actually started.

The first guitar rifts and cutesy notes flittered around the living room and Sans instantly froze.

Drop.

Pop.

**Candy.**

...

Goddammit.

It was that dumb catchy song that Alphys got stuck in his head a week ago which had somehow transformed into his now guilty pleasure song.

But logically speaking, he should’ve seen this coming. After hours of unashamedly humming this around the house, he wasn’t surprised Papyrus would want to sing this song with him after having suffered his same fate.

Truthfully, he really didn’t want to sing but his body’s reflexive tendency towards this song required him to sing openly and freely. No amount of resisting would save him now.

"Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight.”

“‘AND HOW ARE YOU?’ PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH”

So it begins. But honestly? After Papyrus’ perfect timing with that line, Sans could feel his body thrumming with excitement.

"Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?"

Papyrus whistles somehow and Sans knows his grin is taking over his face. The way a simple song like this could get his baby bro to sway happily in the way he was made his heart simultaneously swell and melt.

"Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last.  
Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past.  
Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash.  
Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? But look around-”

“DANCE UP AND DOWN-"

"the world is now-"

“STILL GOING ‘ROUND-"

“just feel it pound-"

“WE’RE SKYWARD BOUND-"

“move at the- "

“ **top - speed - of - sound!** ”

Sans is pleasantly surprised at how well both of their voices meld together.

At this realization, something opens inside him and everything comes gushing out. It’s in this moment that Sans realizes that there’s nothing he would rather be doing right now. He can’t believe he thought of resisting moments ago.

All too soon it’s Papryus’ turn to sing the verse and Sans can’t help but admire how cool his brother was. Not only did Papyrus know he would enjoy this and in doing so cut his hang out day with Undyne but, he had a great singing voice too. It was nice to be singing with him since Papyrus had always complemented his own singing but the two of them never had found a reason to sing together.

The feeling of pride continued to build up inside as both of them now happily swayed back and forth in time with the beat. It was a wonder how his face didn't split with how wide he was grinning.

Finally the last note leaves their speaker to which it then becomes apparent that someone other than Frisk is clapping. Looks like they had an audience.

“Holy crap man. I thought Papyrus was bluffing when he said you could sing but maaaan can you sing!”

A little surprised, Sans turns to see Undyne bouncing happily in her spot on the couch and an embarrassed Alphys stuttering an apology to make up for Undyne’s behaviour.

If Sans was any other person, he would’ve probably died of embarrassment and hid his face away forever… Good thing he wasn’t or everyone would’ve been having a bad time.

“Heh, well I’m glad you guys enjoyed the show. But, why are you guys here anyways? I know it’s not for puns because you always try to skele-run from my skele-puns.”'

The ungodly groan of agony that Undyne and Papyrus emit sends Sans into a giggling fit and it takes every ounce of Alphys’ strength to keep Undyne from lunging at Sans. Once everything settles back down, Alphys gives their explanation.

“Ah, w-well, Papyrus had literally jumped out of our window with Frisk and the karaoke machine very suddenly and we had to track him down…”

Undyne perks at this and adds, “Yeah man! Paps just jumped out and told us that he couldn’t wait to hear you sing again. Apparently, you don’t share your voice enough, which I totally agree with by the way. You should sing more often you lazy punk."

So thats what Papyrus meant by ‘instantly jumped’. Man, Papyrus was way too cool for him. But out of the corner of his eye, Sans could see Papyrus deflating from being reminded of his actions. The poor guy was probably feeling guilty… Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Well I had tons of fun singing and Paps did jump out a window to get this machine over here. How about all of us sing something together?”

Hearing this, Papyrus timidly lifts his head and shyly asks how all five of them would sing with only two mics. The others look to Sans in curiosity, wondering the same thing.

“Easy,” Sans guides Alphys and Undyne closer to the television and slips his microphone into Undyne’s hand. He then returns to the couch and carries Frisk to Papyrus, leaving her on his shoulders. “You, me ’n Frisk will share a mic and Undyne and Alphys will share the other. Sounds good?”

The childish giggle from Papyrus is all the confirmation he needs as Frisk uses the remote to play the song about dogs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, didn't mean for the fic to be this long.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have heard that cover because even after a couple days after hearing it, I still have to giggle like an idiot when I hear it. (Which is often considering I have it on loop to get me through studying for exams :P)
> 
> Also does anyone else find it cool how more and more Utau covers are popping because of this one song? Goes to show you the power of music (*cough*andnostalgicweebslikeme*cough).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!~


End file.
